Patty Brith
Patty Brith is a recurring character in the Clearwater series and the mother of regular character Brittany Brith. Her husband is currently fighting in Iraq. She is very religious and holds Brittany up to reasonable standards, but isn't overbearing. She is portrayed by Angela Bassett. Character History Season 1 In Personal Jesus, she is in church with Brittany and is excited for the service, asking if Brittany is excited as well. When her daughter seems uninterested and calls church "just fine," Patty is shocked and disappointed Brittany isn't more excited about religion. She then shushes Brittany as the service starts. Later on, she interrupts Brittany's satanic ceremony and Brittany scrambles to hide everything before her mom walks in, but knocks over a candle and starts a fire. When Patty smells smoke, she barges in and tells Brittany to put it out with the water inside the water bottle. After the fire is out, she asks what Brittany was doing and Brittany lies and tells her that she was just lighting candles. Patty tells her to keep them away from papers next time. Season 2 In Panic Station (2), she is dropping Brittany off at school and notices the police cars everywhere, asking what is going on. Brittany has no idea, so Patty offers to go in with her, but Brittany tells her that she's not 5 and goes in herself as Patty looks concerned. In How You Love Me Now, she is worried when Brittany gets home from school and informs her that Devon's court case is coming up, but in order to give him the maximum penulty, they need someone to testify against him and want Brittany to do it. Brittany is driven to do it since they will get financial compensation, but Patty tells her it'll bring back all the awful memories and they're not too bad in debt and not to worry about the money. She tells Brittany to think about it since they have time before the courts need an answer. After Brittany realizes she can't do it, she comes home crying and tells her mom. Her mom holds her and tells her it's okay and that she's safe. Season 3 In Honeymoon Avenue, Chloe informs Patty that Brittany is dating a 38 year old and they then rush to the Hub to stop Brittany from seeing him. When Patty comes in, she asks Brittany how she could do something so stupid. She starts dragging Brittany out and when Brittany tells her mom that she loves him, Patty tells her that she's 15 and doesn't know what love is. She then bad-mouths her boyfriend for dating an underage girl when he's almost 40 and takes Brittany home. In Hard Out Here, she opens Brittany's door and sees her counting stacks of cash. Shocked she has that much, she asks where she got it and Brittany informs her that she's been saving it for a while. Patty then asks if it's for college and Brittany lies and says that it is, not telling her that she got it from stripping. Patty then tells Brittany to get ready before she's late for school. Season 4 In With Every Heartbeat, she drops an envelope in front of Brittany while she's eating breakfast and tells her that she made the principal's list. When Brittany doesn't seme excited, she tells her it's a big deal and that she's proud of her. She then kisses Brittany on the forehead and Brittany tells her that lots of kids make it and it's nothing, but Patty tells her that her co-workers don't have to know that. She then sits down and tells her that after everything she went through last year, she really applied herself and that Brittany is her hero. Brittany laughs as Patty asks for her autograph and they laugh together. Appearances Trivia * She is the only wife on the show thus far who's husband is in the army. Quotes * "I heard this service is amazing, aren’t you excited?" (First Line) * "Damn, girl! Where’d you get all that cash?" Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8